Pokemon Kidz
by ReaperofttheNight
Summary: Jilly,kid of May and Drew,and Leslie find an egg,a part of a dangerous Team Rocket plan.As they leave for their journeys, TR demands the egg back,but by now,Jil and Les are too attached to give it up without a fight!Comic version on dA details inside


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or Ebay. I do own Jilly and Leslie and Jerry and Darleen, though. And Zane.

Well. This is just some story, the written version to a comic I'm working on. Please, please--I really don't want a thousand reviews on how "Mary Sue" this is or anything like that. I did the comic for practice and fun, and the same with this, not to be criticized on everything. Yes, it is awfully Mary Sue, but I don't really care. You don't HAVE to read it.

Comic version is here at Deviantart . com My account is ReaperofttheNight, but you can probably just type in "Pokemon Kidz" in the search engine. And it'll come up.

The art, I suppose, will gradually improve/change as it goes on. And the style. Maybe even certain character aspects. Hopefully, all for the better. Once again, this is just a practice-and-fun comic, not anything special. I don't claim to be a master at drawing, either. But check it out if you want.

Full summary:

Jilly, daughter of May and Drew, and her friend Leslie, go hunting for treasure in a cave. Instead, they find an egg. As they leave for their respective roads, ready to seperate and become trainers, the egg hatches, which changes everything. Then, they learn the egg belongs to a very secretive Team Rocket project. But, by this time, the pair is far too attached to let it go without a fight. Will they have to keep dodging Team Rocket forever, can they fight them, or will they have to surrender their precious Pokemon?

Not very interesting, I know. Anyways, without further delay--read on if you care to.

Will accept OC's from you guys, if you want :D

By the way, pretty much ALL characters in this are the son/daughter of SOMEONE from the original Pokemon, be it the manga or show. So, have fun guessing ^^ (Leslie should be an easy guess ;D )

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this?" I asked, probably for the millionth time. I just want to be cautious, safe. No, it's not that I detest taking risks! I simply want to make sure I am completely free from blame in this case—the victim—if we were to get caught.

"Yes," came the annoyed reply. "So shuddup already."

Don't slap him, Jilly. Don't. Remember what your guidance counselor said about unnecessary violence.

Leslie continued walking, and, unfortunately, talking, too. He sighed. "I should've never brought you."

Anger seethed through me. "Excuse me?! _I'm_ the one who told _you_ about this place! So don't be ungrateful, idiot!"

He turned around and gave me that 'whatever' look he always does. I shot him the bird.

Leslie and I don't hang out that much. We're not _really_ friends. He stole money from me, when we first met, and I beat him with my shoe. Then we comprimised not to steal from or beat each other up. My mother knew his father from their travelling days, too. Leslie was pretty good-looking with longish bright red hair, and piercing silver eyes. But he also seemed tall and creepy, and often very zombieish. And, when Leslie and I did hang out, it was normally to go on certain risky adventures our parent's wouldn't approve of. Like now. Only I would be up to such deciet to my parents, and Leslie, too.

We were walking through a dark cave. It was morning outside, so some light shined through. But not much. My flashlight was the only really bright source to pierce the darkness and guide us. What we were doing here—

Well, I don't quite know.

Leslie saw me at the mall earlier today, grabbed my arm and pulled me to a corner. Getting closer so no one could hear, he said, "anything new?"

Meaning, have I found something to do.

"There's a cave in the woods behind my house."

His eyes lit up. "Nice. We'll go there. Maybe there's some sort of treasure, or rare item."

I smiled. Leslie was always looking for ways to make money, that's what our adventures were always about. He was rich, from God knows what illegal business, but very frugal. If there was a chance to find a rare item, he took it. And then, pawned it on his very beloved site, EBay. One of the main things he said, since his words are scarce with most people, was, "Let's sell it on EBay" or "Let's sue them." Anything to make money. His trust was hard to earn, and his loyalty as well, also hard to keep. I'm sure he could be bribed into **anything**. We found some items before, so we both had high hopes this time.

I saw a narrow exit. It spoke to me. Really. It said, "_exploooore me, exploooooore me!_" And I did. As I walked toward it, I shouted, "Les, look, there's an exit! Wonder where it leads to, right?" But I was already heading there.

At first, it seemed like there was nothing much in this small, crammed with rocks, section of the cave. Then, I caught something in the center. A large roundish shaped thing.

An egg, perhaps?

A _Pokemon_ egg?

I hurriedly approached it, yelling, "Leslie, oh my gosh, you have to come see!" I reached out toward the half yellow, half black egg…

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Jillia! There's your friend here to see you. Silver's son, that sweet boy Leslie," said my mother, a pretty women who still wore her bandanna from her first journeys, and her favorite blue dress with a pokeball print.

My mother's name is May. You might have heard of her. She was a top coordinator in her days, dubbed the "Princess of Hoenn." She has many amazing stories to tell, and countless friends she met on her journeys. She says I'm a lot like her, and I believe it. People tell me I even look most like her, with my large blue eyes and similar taste in clothing, despite my bright green hair I got courtesy of my dad. But I'm meaner than my mom is, when my mood changes.

"Leslie's here?" I squeaked. Looking down at my gray and yellow shirt, and purple pants that I slept it, I quickly grabbed a nearby mirror. My bangs were messy, my hair tied up because it was so unkempt. Great. Just…great. "But I look horrible!"

My mom sighed. "Just come already."

She dragged me to the living room, just in time to see dad interrogating Les.

"WHY'REYOUALWAYSHANGINGAROUNDMYDAUGHTERISTHERESOMETHINGGOINGONTHATISHOULDKNOWABOUT?!" Dad yelled.

Leslie looked miserable. More so than usual. "No, sir."

My mom and I yelled simultaneously, she saying, "DREW!" and me yelling "DAD!"

Dad gave me a look, like, _what_? As if he's done nothing.

Well, Leslie's torment is pretty funny.

But its embarrassing to have him be so overprotective.

"Come on, Les. We can talk in my room," I said.

He shrugged and rose up from the couch to follow me. My dad had a horrified look as if he'd just seen a ghost, the thought of us being alone in my room must be terrible to him. My mom shooed us away, encouraging us to go before dad blew up.

I gladly shut the door when we got there. Leslie immediately took off his shoes, and made himself at home, lying down on my bed. I plopped down beside him, sitting over at his side.

"How're you?" I inquired. Spontaneous visits were common when you were acquainted with Leslie. I've given up saying, "you could've called."

He shook his head, as if dismissing all attempts at conversation. "I called last night."

"I know. I'm sorry, I was in the shower and when I got out, dad said no more phone," I justified. No, that was a lie. I just didn't want to go through an awkward silence, and then Leslie saying what I knew was coming.

"Let's eBay it."

Of course. I groaned in aggravation. "We don't even know what's in it!"

He scratched his head, thinking. "Maybe…it's one of those ugly rats.."

"Pikachu."

(Leslie wasn't the greatest with Pokemon. And he always slacked in school, though still getting great grades somehow, so he wouldn't know their names or types well.)

"And," I started, "pikachus are the evolved form of pichu. Only a pichu comes from an egg."

"Then it's a pichu."

I considered this. That made a lot of sense. It was yellow and black, like a pichu. Oh, gosh. My parent's won't buy me a Pokemon, because they say its best to catch it myself, or breed me one, so it's my responsibility to capture/find my own. Nowadays, only three fourteen year old trainers ( And, about the age thing, well, sending little children at age ten or younger isn't exactly smart. There were too many kidnapping, murder, and rape cases. You have to be slightly older, and many people push travelling in groups.) from one town are given Pokemon for free in the entire _year_. Kids who are deemed responsible and worthy enough. I wasn't one of them.

Leslie, however, was. Don't ask how. He wants a charmander. Instead, he's scheduled to get a Torchic. But he's lucky, he's going to get a Pokemon!

This pichu may be MY only chance for a while.

"We're not pawning it," I resolved. After finding the egg, I took it home, and told Leslie to call me and we'll discuss it. I didn't tell anybody, not my parents. Because they'll all say to return it. There were NO Pokemon in that cave, at all (weird, right?). We searched. That egg was abandoned, I know it was. I won't just leave it there.

"Why?"

"Because it's just a little baby. And…"

He looked disapprovingly at me. "You try to keep it, and not sell it, I'll tell your parents. If we sell it, we both get money. But, its almost win-win for me."

Win-win? How? "You try to sell it, I'll report it to the police as stolen."

Leslie would challenge me on that normally. I know he'd tell my parents, but I wouldn't turn him in. First of it, there would be many kinks in my story to the police. Such as, who did he steal it from? And I'd feel guilty.

Amazingly, he sighed. "I'm not giving up. But let's just see what's inside it first."

I went off the bed, and grabbed something from under it. The egg. That's where I keep it hidden.

"It wobbles every once in a while. A lot, actually. I think it's going to hatch, soon."

Les's face brightened momentarily. "Nice."

"Wanna go out? Of the house, I mean. I have a feeling my dad's in the other room trying to listen in," I asked.

"Okay."

We got up from the bed, and I quickly bragged a large purple purse of mine to stuff the egg in. It fit fine. Les opened the door and we snuck out, my parents securly in another room, surprisingly.

I took the egg out of the purse to hold as soon as we left the house. I couldn't keep from smiling.

I live in this little town, Smalltree, that's somewhere by Newbark in Johto. Leslie lives in Newbark town. Zane also lives here. Jerry lives in Sinnoh, and Shana and Sari live in Kanto, Pallet. I like Smalltree, despite how…small it is. I'm one of the few kids, so I often walk over to Newbark and hang out there. I walk, well, because mom says there's no point in getting a bicycle. Odd, right? But I never asked why, just listened.

As we walked along the narrow roads, I pointed to an ice cream shop. "Oh, I'll just go there! Be right back!" I thrust the egg in Leslie's arms and scattered.

Zane works here. His father's some bigshot professor, and his mother is one of those really famous trainers from a long time ago. I grinned as I saw Zane behind the counter of the tiny ice cream shop, called "ICE CREAM! BEST IN TOWN!" Try only in town. But, because of my very handsome male friend, definitely the best in the whole region, at least.

Zane smirked. He's got nice blue eyes from his mom, and light brown hair, kinda spiky, but nothing like his father's. His bangs go to both sides of his head like his mother's. He's tall, and wears a dark purple shirt, and black slacks. Complete with an apron employees have to wear, that he still shines in.

"Hey, Jil," he said smoothly.

My face burned. "Hey, Z!"

"How's life? Any interesting hunts, lately?"

Oh, jeez. My friends know about my crazy activities with Les, but I sometimes think they get the wrong idea. I definitely wouldn't want _Zane_ getting the wrong idea.

"Um, kinda! But, who cares about Leslie! How're you?"

He gave me a I-Didn't-Say-Anything-About-Leslie type of amused look. I was just being overly paranoid, so I sighed. "It's good."

Zane can be sweet. But he's a trickster. He can also be cruel and arrogant, a lot like his dad, but inside he's intelligent and nice. He also likes to charm people into getting what he wants, and it normally works.

This also helped him with getting some great first pokemon. An incredibly cute and spunky larvitar named Doom.

"Great. I'll take a, uh, vanilla cone. And…one strawberry, too."

He arched an eyebrow. "He eats strawberry?"

"How do you know I'm with Leslie now?" I challenged.

Zane grinned, and my heart fluttered. "I didn't say anything about Leslie."

I blushed again. "Oh, right…"

He turned away to prepare the ice cream, and I just sat there feeling like an idiot until he came back with the two cones. I dug out my money, but he just shook his head and said it was on the house. Then I smiled and left the store with the cones.

To my horror, I didn't see Leslie at first.

Leslie can be like an easily lost child. When he's sees something of interest, he'll pursue it, no matter if he should be in one place or not. I feared the worst. Like, he saw a truck with a money sign on it, then he followed it to the ends of the earth.

Eventually, I caught him at a nearby bench. He was just sitting there, lost in his likely how to take over the world thoughts.

"Leslie?" I said.

He didn't answer.

I kicked his shin. "Les!"

The look he gave me could _kill. _Woops. I tried again on a nicer note. "Leslie, what's up? I got ice cream—" Something wasn't right, so I broke off. I noticed and gasped in horror at the terrible revelation, then accidentally dropped the two cones. "Leslie, oh gosh, where's the egg!"

He still seemed perfectly calm. He couldn't have pawned it in those two minutes I talked to Zane! Couldn't have. Not possible. "I have it." He reached behind him and grabbed a large, roundish…

Watermelon.

What the hell?

I almost fainted. Of course he'd lose it. Of course! "LESLIE! THAT IS NOT THE EGG!"

"Oh."

Oh? Oh! OH?! Damn him and his stupidity! Sometimes, I think Leslie's colorblind. Really. He confuses many things a lot. Like, the shape of the watermelon and egg is similar enough, to where if he wasn't paying much attention and _was_ colorblind like I suspect, then it's almost understandable.

"Where's the damn egg?" I spat.

"The watermelon guy?"

"Who's the watermelon guy?"

Leslie shrugged. I wanted to strangle him. Considered it, briefly. Decided not to. I'd have no one to talk to and pretend their listening, then.

Leslie looked at me. "I do listen to you."

What? Did I say that out loud? Haha, silly me! I stiffened a bit. "Um, okay."

"I do."

"I gotcha."

"You don't believe me."

"I don't," I admitted. And I didn't. Les likes teasing people. "Now where's the friggin egg?"

He shrugged again. "I think I left it at the stand where the watermelon man was."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bench, and I demanded for him to show me where this watermelon man is.

Leslie led me to a place right by the ice cream shop, a food market. We rushed inside to search the place. It was small by all city-people's standards, and enormously crowded inside, as this was the main market. We pushed pass many people, when Leslie finally took me to the fruit's section.

We both scanned the area. No egg. I nearly cried in frustration at that moment. I had so many hopes for that egg, so, so many—my own Pokemon. My own Pichu! I'd call her (yes, I know it'll be a her) Minnie. And she'd be cute and cuddly and so loy—

"Found it." I switched my gaze to Leslie. He was pointing to a couple of kids holding and admiring the egg.

The little one was awfully familiar to me, and as we got closer, I recognized that short purple hair and blue eyes. She was thirteen, just a year younger than us, and adorable. One of my friends sister, Darleen. The other ones must've been her friends.

"Darli!" I shouted as I ran to her, Leslie just walked at his own slow pace. Like a freaking turtle. Darli looked up at me. She didn't have her own Pokemon yet, her parents wanted her to prove herself responsible enough first. Well, her dad did. Her mom kinda just squealed in happiness when Darli said she wanted a Pokemon, incredibly proud. "Darli! Oh, gosh, you found it!"

She looked puzzled. Then her gaze returned to the egg.

"This is yours?" She asked.

"Yes, I—"

Her eyebrow arched and she studied me. "Well. I want it. And you have no proof."

"It's only a pichu inside," I assured her.

The revelation seemed to make her sick, and she tossed the egg to me. Luckily, I caught it. Darleen only likes really strong Pokemon, and hates the cutsie types. Like Pichu. Well, I'm going to train my pichu to be superly—

I felt a hard jolt in my arms where the egg was. The thing—pichu—inside was pushing against the walls of the egg, struggling intently to get out. I smiled. How cute.

Leslie scratched his head. "Why are you in Johto?"

She beamed at him. "To see you, of course! Mom and dad decided to come here because they heard how you're getting your firstie."

"And?"

"Well, Jerry assumed Jilly would travel with you, too. Even if she doesn't have a Pokemon. Or that you'd catch one for her. Right?"

Leslie nodded. Wait, all this time he was going to catch something for me?

And why does everyone assume we'd travel together?

Anyways, Darli continued. "So Jerry wanted to travel with you guys, also. Mom and dad came and dropped us off to your house, Jilly, but no one was there, so Jerry and I were just hanging out at the local market.

For some reason, I was slightly disappointed. Jerry and Darli's parents are awesome, and fun to watch. Like exact opposites. And her mom is so sweet, and pretty, you just have to love being around her. But, also, really happy. Jerry and Darli were great. "That's…awesome! Isn't that awesome, Les?" Another hard jolt in the egg.

"I guess." Deep down, he's happy, too. Actually, maybe not, because it doesn't seem like he likes Jerry much. But Darli _loves_ Les. And I'm sure he doesn't think she's half bad, too. She's only a year younger than us, I wouldn't be surprised if they had a real couple kinda of thing going on.

Leslie grabbed my hand and led me out of the store, and I struggled to wave goodbye to Darli, yelling to her to come to my house later tonight.

"What was that about?" I spat at Leslie. Why must he rush my conversations?

"There were a couple problems," he said. "One. I won't travel with anyone. At all. Two, the egg is hatching. And three… I hate Jerry."

I looked down at the egg, small bits of the shell was popping off. I gaped. And I could've sworn I heard that weird evolution music that sometimes randomly plays, and I started to mutter, "Wtf?" but then I turned back to the egg.

It was hatching! Oh my gosh!

I saw something poke out of the shell. And, as far as I could see, it wasn't exactly a little pichu paw…

But a wing?

And then, a beak?

What the hell kind of pichu is this?

* * *

Any guesses on what the Pokemon is? :D Come on, can't be that hard. Anyways, if anyone did read all of this, thankyouverymuch for reading! I'd appreciate a review, too ^^

And no, I could not think of a better name than Smalltree.

Weird evolution music idea is courtesy of my friend. She's on dA, too. Shukagan. Her art's great, so be sure to check it out.


End file.
